


Gently

by alliterate



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/pseuds/alliterate
Summary: She learns where to touch Lup and where not to.A brief scene from the beginnings of a relationship.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a bit of a WIP purge in my google docs today and I came across this scene from a (much) longer, long-abandoned Lup/Lucretia fic. I kinda liked it, so I thought I'd toss it up here. The wider context here is that the crew is on a planet where everyone has to pretend to be married for plot reasons, and they're living in the same building while they do so; I think that's all you really need to know.
> 
> Oh, that and there's muffing in this? It's not the focus of the scene, which is why I didn't tag it, but it's there, whether that's a "yay" or a "nay" (or a "whatever") for anyone.

She learns where to touch Lup and where not to. She learns that Lup has cellulite on her thighs, pale stretch marks that climb attractively up her belly and arms and breasts. On one memorable occasion, Lup takes Lucretia's hand and guides it, and she learns how to invert the delicate skin over her inguinal canals and fuck her—gently—there.

"Doesn't this hurt?" Lucretia asks, marveling at the give of Lup's body around her finger. 

"Not if you do it right." Lup is stretched out on the bed in front of her, arms behind her head, eyes closed. Lucretia has rarely seen her this still.

"And I'm— _am_ I doing it right?"

She laughs a breathless laugh, and the sudden tension in Lucretia's chest eases. "Yeah, baby," Lup says, her voice betraying some buried emotion. Lucretia can't even guess at what it might be. "You're doing just fine."

Lucretia ignores, as she is growing accustomed to ignoring, the way her body responds to that, as if every cell of her is being tugged toward Lup, a puppet on a string. A dangerous notion: she feels, in these moments, like she would do anything for this woman, kiss her, fight for her, die for her if she asked it. She keeps up the rhythm of her hand and leans in to press her mouth softly to Lup's sternum, between her breasts.

This is another thing she's learned: she loves Lup's breasts. They fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, and unlike her own, they're _sensitive_. She kisses an open-mouthed trail over the curve of Lup's left breast until she can fit her mouth over the nipple.

The reaction is instantaneous: Lup comes alive again, arching her back to press more firmly against Lucretia's mouth. "Come on," she says, still breathless. Lucretia moves her tongue against Lup, knowing full well that's not going to be enough. "Lucretia, don't tease, come _on_."

Lucretia flicks her gaze up, sees Lup with her head tilted back, digging into the mattress, sees the way her lips are parted and her eyes squeezed shut. She bites down gently on Lup's nipple, tugging at it with her teeth.

Lup cries out. The sound expands to fill their small room. "Lucretia—"

A sudden banging on the wall next to them interrupts her. 

" _LUP!_ " says Taako's voice, muffled only slightly by the wall separating their rooms. " _GROSS!_ "

Lucretia freezes. She and Lup stare at each other for a moment before collapsing in laughter, both of them, Lucretia's arm giving out from under her so she winds up mashed up against Lup's collarbone. Through the wall Magnus's laugh joins them, big and booming, and Lucretia can't hear Taako's words anymore but from the tone of his voice he's complaining still, and with Lup's shoulders shaking against her, Lucretia thinks she's never loved any of them more.


End file.
